


Thus Always

by bookwyrm



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrm/pseuds/bookwyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a young woman who lived in the desert: so. Let us call her Hero. She was very beautiful and strong, so she was chosen to be the wife of the Immortan, and she was told it was a great honor.</p><p>On the day of her wedding, she looked into his cold, dark eye and she saw that it may have been an honor to her father and her mother, but it would be death to her to marry, so she fled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus Always

There was once a young woman who lived in the desert: so. Let us call her Hero. She was very beautiful and strong, so she was chosen to be the wife of the Immortan, and she was told it was a great honor.

On the day of her wedding, she looked into his cold, dark eye and she saw that it may have been an honor to her father and her mother, but it would be death to her to marry, so she fled.

She ran out into the wide sandy desert, and the warlord pursued with the machine of war, though she was just one woman and did not desire to make fight against him, only to live her life free of him. To him, that was an assault and the worst possible insult. So, so, so. It is this way, with warlords.

As she ran, she saw that she could not escape. She cried out to her gods for protection, and they were watching (for the gods are not always watching, my love, they cannot be depended upon) -- but this time they were watching, and they heard her cries. As she ran, she felt her skin stiffen. She raised her arms and face to the sky and they became branches. She dug her feet into the sand and they became roots.

The Immortan looked here and he looked there, but he did not see his fleeing bride, only a bent and worn tree. So she escaped.

Some time passed, and there was another young woman who lived in another part of the same desert, and she likewise was chosen to be the wife of old Joe. She was called Aster, although Joe did not care about that. He had by now learned his lesson, and he no longer married his wives under the open sky. She had no chance to run across the sand and in that way be free. But there was in her captivity a window, and she called to her gods and she leapt forth. And her gods were listening, and they reached down, and they turned her hair to feathers and her feet to claws and she flapped away a bird. So she escaped.

At the foot of the tree, suckers grew up from the roots, and took root themselves, and a forest began to grow. The bird ate the fruits of the tree and spread seeds far and wide, and the bird who was once named Aster thrived and the Hero-trees did too.

The Immortan was always hungry, and he thus took to wife this one and that one, and he kept a close guard on the doors and a watch on the windows. But hunger uses and hunger discards, and so he threw away a wife who no longer pleased him, and her name was Furiosa. She prayed to her gods but the gods were not listening (I warned you about that), and she was left a mortal woman, when she would have preferred hard iron. But there is iron in you, just as there is iron in me (yes, my love, in our blood), and she said to herself if the gods would not then she would do it herself. So she took her hate and hammered her iron and she made a weapon of herself.

So she ran away and made him chase her, whereas Hero ran and preferred he didn't, and when he was out of the hard rock shell of his fortress, then she ripped off his face and he died. Thus always, my love, to tyrants. Yes.

And she found the tree, Hero, which was now a grove of olive trees. And she found the birds nesting in the branches. And it was a good and bountiful green place and we live here still.

And the lesson is, you can't depend on the gods for hardly anything at all. Take my word for it.

Yes, he was a tyrant. A tyrant means a very bad leader. Yes, he was a very bad leader, indeed. 

Yes, ball bearings are made of iron.

No, love, you don't have ball bearings in your finger joints.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to [Tumblr](http://iphysnikephoros.tumblr.com/post/130669843346/i-accidentally-a-fury-road-greek-myth).


End file.
